The Strangest Things: The Second Edition
by The Jade Goblin
Summary: After popular demand the second part is here! And it's chaptered, which means more drarry lovin for ya'll lovelies out there who wanted this story. Harry's newfound friendship with Draco isn't like he thought it would be, and why can't he stop thinking about him? Featuring awkward Harry and a cute Draco, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Being 'friends' with Draco Malfoy wasn't like Harry expected. Well he wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected, but it wasn't this. He knew they wouldn't become best friends overnight, but since that afternoon in the Forest they'd barely spoken. Draco spared him a glance and a smile in the halls, and wordlessly handed him potion ingredients before he even knew he needed them, and send his things back to his room when he left them in the classroom or the library, but that was it. Sometimes when Harry wasn't busy studying – since he had finally decided to start seriously studying again – he would venture down to the Forbidden Forest to watch Draco feed the Thestrils. In those times sometimes they would exchange a few words, but mostly it was just glances and small smiles in between the silence. But now Draco wasn't even there when Harry went looking for him.

A few months since that strange day had passed between them, and the less Harry saw of Draco, the more he remained stuck in his head. Draco became more and more distant as the weeks rolled by, Harry barely even saw him anymore, it was like he just wasn't there. Finally he decided to just say something. He didn't want to force their friendship or drive him further away, but he had the feeling something just wasn't right. On his way to the Owlery to send a message to the elusive Slytherin, fortune would have it that the blonde in question resided on the platform above him as he entered, and the Malfoy family owl by the window.

Draco groaned in annoyance, and Harry ducked beneath the stairs, not wanting to be seen. Still accustomed to hiding whenever Draco was around, he kept quiet in the hopes he'd leave and he wouldn't be forced to think on the spot and speak. He'd just sound like an idiot if this confrontation happened sooner than he was ready.

"Well what do you think?" Draco muttered. "You're giving me that look again. Exactly what would you write Bengal?"

Harry heard a sigh. "I'm talking to an owl. Well done Draco you've officially lost your senses."

He heard a scribbling of quill on parchment, then another groan and a screwed up ball of paper came rolling down the stairs. Quietly as a mouse, Harry leaned over and picked it up.

"You just want me to hurry up so you can get a treat from Mother once you deliver the letter. Fine, eat this then, for waiting. Stupid bird." Draco sighed again. "This is getting me nowhere. I'll just write it tonight instead."

The blonde got up and stalked down the stairs, heading out of the Owlery in a flurry. Harry crept out of his hiding place and unfolded the ball of paper. It was to Draco's mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_Professor Slughorn allowed me to use the classroom for my research thank Merlin, so I should see progress soon. I'll be sending some potion samples with Bengal, please give them to Father and record any results for me. While they're not lethal they are experimental, so they may have no effect on his illness or even make it worse. _

_It's difficult work, the school library has little on exotic potions, so my experimenting has been slow, especially without a test subject. If Father's condition changes in any way please let me know at once, and I will come to administer the potion I sent last week, it should ease his pain and I'd like to be there if he should..._

This section was crossed out, and unreadable.

_Give my love to Father, even if he doesn't care. I won't stop looking until I discover something to help him. _

_Now, getting to your letter last week, you asked me some difficult questions. I can't say I like it here, Hogwarts never suited me you know that, I'm not exactly happy here, but then again I've never really been happy anywhere. _The next section was blotched out and difficult to read, but squinting Harry could just make out the words._ Although I think I've made a new friend, as strange as it is to call him. _

_But anyway, I wanted to thank you for the test tubes you sent me too, it's made my work a lot easier. _

_You told me Theodore is spending the winter holidays with us, I'll try to be home for it though I should remain at Hogwarts where I can access the potion labs. I'll try though, if he truly is asking for his cousin like you said, I won't disappoint him. On the subject of me coming home, would you please discourage Father from talk of marriage? I'm far too young to marry and while I know it's tradition and he wants to see me off before he –_ this section was also scratched out – _just try not to let him get carried away. It's a new age Mother, the pureblood way is dying and quite honestly, it's not exactly a bad thing. But I won't speak more of that I know it upsets you. _

The rest of the the page was covered in ink blotches and scribbles, and nothing else was readable.

"So, his father is ill." Harry muttered. "That explains a lot."

Disregarding his own note, he set off at once back to the castle.

"Hermione! Have you seen Malfoy?" he asked as he approached her in the courtyard.

Hermione groaned and looked up from her book. "Harry honestly! This obsession with Malfoy has got to stop." she chastised.

"Take that as a no then," Harry said briskly, and resumed his search inside.

He didn't find Draco in the Great Hall, but he did notice another familiar Slytherin instead.

"Parkinson! Hey, Parkinson!"

"What do _you _want Potter?" Pansy drawled, looking up from the Slytherin table.

"Would you mind giving this to Draco? I mean Malfoy, that is."

Pansy raised her eyebrows as she took the folded note.

"So it's _Draco_ now is it?" she murmured. "Interesting. What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"Assurance."

Harry blinked. "Assurance?"

"That whatever it is you intend with Draco, it won't get him hurt."

Harry was speaking before he even realised. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Pansy nodded. "Good enough. I'll deliver your little love letter."

"It's not – why would you – just – ugh! Slytherins!" red-faced, Harry marched away from the now smirking Pansy.

Pansy was true to her word however, and that night as Harry paced nervously in the courtyard, his mind was reeling so fast he barely heard Draco approach.

"Well well, Harry Potter nervous and flustered over little old me again," a teasing voice sounded from behind him.

"Draco," Harry said turning. "You came."

"Pansy gave me your note. You wanted to discuss something?"

"Yes. I...uh..."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know as fantastic as standing out in the freezing cold is, I actually don't have all night."

"Right, well...the thing is...I didn't plan this far ahead to be honest,"

Draco chuckled quietly. "You're cute." he commented leaning against a wall. "You should be adorned in ribbons,"

Harry blushed scarlet, thanking the dark for hiding it.

"I'll just get right to it then shall I?"

"Please do."

"I want to know what's wrong with your father,"

Draco straightened, a mistrustful expression on his face. "How did you...?"

Harry handed him the crumpled letter.

"You were there? You read my letter?" Draco looked up from the paper, scowling at him.

"I didn't mean to snoop! I was just panicking and I hid and I..."

"Couldn't resist could you? Couldn't put a cork in your bleeding heart for five minutes!"

"I wanted to help..."

Draco sighed, eyes dropping to the unfinished letter. "You can't help me."

"I want to help." Harry said desperately.

"You can't." Draco folded the letter and put it back in his pocket. "Potions is my area of expertise, not yours. Father is sick, struck with an illness no Healer can seem to identify. This is my burden, and I can't trouble you with it."

"We're friends now right, or did I mishear you?" Harry challenged. "That's what friends do. They help each other."

"Harry..."

Harry blushed again, hearing his name on Draco's tongue was foreign but...not unpleasant.

"I appreciate your concern. I do. But this is something I need to handle on my own,"

"Don't you think you've been on your own for too long?" Harry asked. "I was worried. You've become a ghost, you're not eating, you're not sleeping, you barely do anything that's not study-related or potion-related."

Draco bit his bottom lip, not realising Harry had noticed his behaviour. After a while he spoke. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. You want to be my friend, fine. You can nag me to eat and to sleep all you like, and I'll listen. Just, let me deal with this by myself. If I need you, I'll come to you, but otherwise stay out of it."

Harry wasn't exactly happy with the offer, but it wasn't like he had a choice. "Deal."

"Good. Now, can I actually get some sleep?" Draco grinned. "Not that spending the night with you wouldn't be interesting..."

Harry almost choked to death from the embarrassment, and Draco walked off laughing to himself. As Harry let his face cool, slowly walking back to the Gryffindor tower, his mind was once again reeling. Ever since that day in the forest, not only could he not stop thinking about Draco, but he got so flustered and nervous whenever he thought about it. He'd experienced these symptoms before but...not towards a guy. Especially not one like Draco.

That night he went to bed with a headache, trying to change his train of thought and failing, and he ended up dreaming of the sexy blonde – N_o! No he is _not_ sexy! Stop that brain!_

Oh man...what had he gotten himself into this time?


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice broke through Harry's concentration, as he poured over the books in front of him. He merely grunted in an answer, reaching up for another book.

"Harry."

All she received was another grunt.

"Harry, you're in the library. Again."

An affirmative noise.

"Studying?"

Another affirmative noise.

"What are you studying?" Hermione picked up a book and read the cover. She frowned. "Potions huh? Are they all Potions books?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're actually studying for Potions. And taking notes," Hermione sounded giddy with joy. "I thought this was just a phase, but you're actually studying."

"It's not for me," Harry said.

"It's not? But...you've been studying like this for almost two weeks..." Hermione frowned. "If not for our exams, what then?"

"It's for Draco."

"Dra – _Malfoy?" _Hermione sat down in shock. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about Harry?"

"His father is sick, and Draco's been working himself to the bone to come up with a potion that will help but he's getting nowhere. I want to help." Harry explained not looking up from his note scribbling.

"You want to help Malfoy, help his father." Hermione said flatly, the question sounding more like a statement.

Harry shrugged.

"Huh. Well. Alright...as long as you're learning I suppose. And it's a nice gesture...promoting inter-house relations...good. Good." Hermione had never looked so uncomfortable in her life.

She left Harry to his studying, and left for the Great Hall.

"Do you know what Harry has been doing for the last two weeks?" Hermione said to Ron as she sat down to the eating Weasley.

"Wha?" Ron said, mouth full.

"He's studying. Potions. To help Malfoy." Hermione stated.

Ron nearly choked to death on his food. "He wha – _what?"_

"I know it's so – hey there's Malfoy. I'm going to go talk to him. See you later Ron." Hermione got up and rushed after the blonde who was leaving the Hall.

"Hey! Malfoy!" she called after him.

Draco sighed, his attention leaving the many books in his arms. "Can I help you Granger?" he said listlessly.

"I was just wondering why Harry has been losing sleep and not eating for the last two weeks because he's studying Potions so hard he can't see straight. For you, I might add." Hermione said accusingly.

"He's what?" Draco's eyes widened. Then he sighed, shaking his head with a hint of a smile on his face. "That idiot. Of course he couldn't just leave it alone. Leave it to me, I'll talk to him."

Before Hermione could respond Draco was off towards the library. Just as Hermione had left him, Harry was still bent over several open text books, scribbling down useful notes from the pages. Draco leaned over him, shaking his head and putting down his books.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly at his voice, looking up almost guiltily.

"...Helping...?" he said smiling sheepishly.

Draco sighed and sat down, pulling his notes towards him to look over.

"These are actually useful. Where'd you get these books?"

Harry pointed behind them at the Restricted Section. Draco clicked his tongue.

"Rule-breaker." he smirked. "What would the masses think of their beloved Saviour?"

Harry shrugged. "I figured the kind of thing you'd need would be there."

"Sure sure, get yourself expelled to help me. No bother or anything," Draco said casually, folding up the notes and pushing them back towards Harry. "I do recall us making a deal."

Harry was silent, looking down at his hands. "I just wanted to help."

"You don't have to help everyone." Draco said, leaning his chin on his hand. His eyes softened, and that hint of a smile returned to his face. "But it is endearing, your desire to help everyone you see."

"It is?" Harry looked up. "It's not annoying?"

"Who would think it's annoying?" Draco frowned.

"...My friends."

Draco snorted. "Terrific friends. It gets you in trouble yes, and sometimes it's bad for you. But, the noble intention behind your every action is something you have to admire."

Harry smiled.

"Anyway, if you insist on helping me, then you can help me by doing this research of yours in the classroom with me while I experiment."

Harry smiled wider. "You'll let me help?"

Draco chuckled. "Honestly, you're too cute. Yes, come on, before I change my mind."

Harry had never been so quick to gather his books and get up in his life.

It was slightly unsettling how quickly they fell into the routine. After classes, every day like clockwork, they'd meet in the dungeons, and Harry would pour over textbooks while Draco mixed potion after potion. On some days Draco didn't say a word, only stopping his work to ask Harry to pass him an ingredient. Other days he was chatty as anything, answering all of Harry's inane questions and asking his own to pass the time. And always before Harry knew it, it was night and time for them to head to their respective dorms. He never liked that part, and stayed up most of the night staring at the Map, watching Draco's name as he knew he slept peacefully in the Slytherin dorm. He thought his obsession or whatever, would get less intense if he spoke to Draco more, but the opposite was happening. The more he spent time with the blonde, the more he wanted to spend time with him, and the more he hated leaving him.

Thoughts like these distressed him. The sickening twist he got in his stomach whenever he saw Draco smile, or the way his heart leapted a million miles an hour whenever their hands accidentally touched when handing over a potion ingredient, or the plummeting feeling when it came time to say goodnight. These symptoms weren't normal, surely. He would speak to his friends about this, but they would know for certain who he was talking about, and they barely tolerated his association with Draco as it was.

"Harry are you coming to Hogsmede with us this weekend?" Hermione asked him one morning.

Harry considered the question over his breakfast. "I don't think so. Draco wants to try a few spells I know on one of his potions and I said I'd help him."

"Again with bloody Malfoy!" Ron snapped throwing down his fork. "Harry we're your friends! Not that snake! Can't you see he's only using you to get this potion of his working? The second he gets what he wants he'll stop talking to you! You spend every waking second with him – don't we matter anymore?"

"It's not like that!" Harry said defensively. "You two matter to me just as much, not that you'd even notice I was there half the time you're too busy sucking face. No offence 'Mione. At least Draco actually listens to me when I talk!"

"He's just playing you!" Ron cried angrily. "He's a Slytherin Harry! That's what he does!"

"Not all Slytherins are evil Ron!" Harry raged. "Not all Malfoys either!"

"Can't you see what's he's doing?! He's poisoning you against us!"

"He's not doing anything." Harry said, forcing his voice to be calm. "He's not forcing me to do anything, and I don't see the problem with it."

"You don't see the problem? Just last year he tried to kill us!"

"He saved us!" Harry hissed. "Unless you've forgotten so quickly, we would be dead if Draco hadn't have pretended he didn't know us."

"He does have a point Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh so you're on his side?" Ron shrieked.

"Ron calm down, I'm not on anyone's side." Hermione said calmly. "But I do have to point out that since Harry and Malfoy became...friends...he has seemed a lot more happy. Don't you think?"

"I'm his mate, I'm just trying to save him from the evil git." Ron grumbled. "Malfoy is going to pretend he likes you all he wants. He's learned by now antagonising you only gets him humiliated, so now he's using a new tactic. He's gonna be all buddy-buddy with you to get where he wants to get. Why can't you see that?"

"Because he's changed." Harry said. "He's not like you think Ron, Draco wouldn't do that to me."

"Can you even hear how crazy you sound right now? He's already got you conned and under his spell."

"Drop it Ron!" Harry shouted. "If you think I'm neglecting you then _you _try and fix it and spend more time with your best mate, not blame me for finding other friends. I'm _not _going to stop hanging around Draco just because you want me to!"

Making a disgusted noise, Ron got up from the table and stormed away. Thankfully it was early in the morning, and few students were about to hear. Harry sighed, shaking his head and he went back to picking at his food with his fork. Hermione scooted closer to him.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she asked gently.

Harry wordlessly nodded.

"I might not...approve...of this friendship with Malfoy. But if you believe he's changed, I'll believe you."

Harry looked up. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled coyly. "I think you should seriously start thinking of what Malfoy means to you."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Harry I've seen the way you look at him. I think you need to accept that you're in love."

Harry spluttered, eyes bulging and mouth gaping wide. "I – I'm not in love with him!"

"Okay okay," Hermione said in a tone that suggested she _so _did not believe him. "Just answer a few questions for me. Does your heart race when he walks passed?"

Harry swallowed. He nodded.

"Does it make you happy to see him smile?"

Another nod.

"Do you hate to say goodbye to him?"

A nod.

"Would you want to defend him against anything upsetting or bad-mouthing him?"

A nod.

"Does he make you happy?"

A final nod.

Hermione smiled and said nothing. Harry wet his lips, swallowing hard.

Was it possible? Was he in love with Draco?

"What's the problem with loving Malfoy? Is it because he's a Slytherin?"

"Of course not. He's not like other Slytherins."

"Then is it his family?"

"I wouldn't want him to be..disowned...but no," Harry said shamefully.

"Is it that he's a boy?"

Harry looked up. "You don't sound disapproving."

"I'm not. I have a cousin like that. It's normal Harry. Think about it, all the girls you've gone out with, have they made you feel like you feel with Malfoy?"

Harry's mouth went dry. He shook his head.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I think...that I'm in love with Draco." Harry murmured.

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry."

"Maybe not but...what if he doesn't feel the same? Is he even like that? What about his family? I know he doesn't believe in pureblood customs anymore but, they'll disown him for sure. How am I supposed to bring this kind of thing up? What if it ruins our friendship?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh Harry you sound like a girl," she said. "Don't worry, don't over think things. If you want him to know, you'll find a way to tell him."

Leaving Harry to his untouched breakfast, Hermione went upstairs to find Ron. Harry sat staring at the table.

"Yeah, easy for you to say Hermione." he sighed. "You don't have to deal with loving a pureblood Slytherin."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked down the hallway with his friends. Ron was on the other side of Hermione, giving him stony silence like he'd been doing for the last few days since their argument. Whatever, it wouldn't last, Ron's silent treatment never did. Hermione acted as a bridge between the two, and actually sounded interested when she asked about Draco's progress and the wellbeing of his family, which only made Ron even more sour. On this day though Harry couldn't find the will to care about Ron's opinion. If he wanted to act like a spoiled child forever that was his problem. He'd have to get used to Draco's presence eventually.

Speaking of Draco...he hadn't seen him all morning. Harry wasn't one to panic over nothing, but it was odd that Draco hadn't been at breakfast that morning, nor had he been to any classes. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"Harry!"

Speak of the devil. Harry's heart stopped cold. He knew that voice all too well, and it was tinged with panic. This wasn't good.

The trio turned to see Draco dashing down the hall after them.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Father. He – I don't know what's wrong with him Harry I think he's – I don't know what to do you have to help me!" Draco cried, his eyes wide and frightened as he reached for Harry's hands.

"Where is he?" Harry said, turning serious the second he saw the expression on Draco's face.

"The Manor. He refused to let us take him to St Mungo's and he won't let any Healers near him. I need to calm him down. Please come with me I need you I think he's dying." Draco pleaded.

There was no question about it. With a knowing look from Hermione, Harry sped off after Draco down the hall. They ran up to the Headmaster's office, and one by one they Flooed to Malfoy Manor. The minute Harry felt his feet on solid ground again he followed Draco up the stairs.

"Mother told me Father was erratic last night, so I came to administer a sleeping draught. I've been up all night to monitor him," Draco rambled as he ambled up the stairs and down the long hallway. "This morning he became violent and tried to hex anyone who came near him. I know he's in pain but I can't get him to keep still long enough to give him a potion. I'll need you to help keep him down,"

"I'll do what I can."

When they reached the bedroom, Narcissa Malfoy was pacing outside the door, wringing her wrists in anxiety.

"Oh Draco darling there you are," she breathed in relief.

"How is Father?" Draco said urgently.

"Not so good. I'll let you in."

Narcissa stayed by the door as Draco and Harry entered, dodging a wandless curse thrown in their direction. Harry cast an Immobulous charm and Lucius Malfoy went rigid as stone.

"Too much restriction. I won't be able to give him the potion this way," Draco said grabbing his vial and leaning over his father.

"I'll release the charm slowly," Harry suggested.

"That might work. Do it,"

As Harry slowly began unfreezing him, Draco quickly drained the contents of the vial into Lucius' mouth, and as the potion took affect, he calmed and didn't so much as twitch as the spell wore off. Draco and Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Draco...Narcissa..." Lucius rasped.

"Father?" Draco stood from where he'd slumped against the wall. "What is it? What do you need?"

"Just...come here...both of you. I have something to say...before I..."

"Lucius don't talk like that!" Narcissa wailed taking her place at her husband's side. "Draco will make you well again, you'll see. We can be a family again."

"Now Narcissa...let me speak..." Lucius whispered. "I don't always show it...but Draco...?"

"Yes?" Draco said, his eyes filling to the brim with tears.

Lucius gave the hint of a smile. "You've always made your mother and I so proud..."

"Father..."

Harry edged quietly out of the room, feeling awkward. He was a stranger intruding on this intimate family moment. He had done his job, he didn't belong here anymore. Silently he made his way out of the Manor, and traipsed about on the lawn. Twenty slow minutes ticked by until he finally heard the door open, and foosteps on the front steps, then on the gravel behind him. He turned to see Draco standing as still as a statue.

"Is he...?"

Draco looked up then, and nodded, his unshed tears finally beginning to fall from his eyes. Harry started forward, catching the blonde in his arms as he started to sob. He knew what it was like to lose a family member, so he didn't bother with any words, he just held Draco as he cried his heart out into his shoulder.

"Why am I crying?" he muttered. "I don't understand why this hurts so much..."

"You've just lost your father Draco, it's normal to cry." Harry replied.

"I hated him...he – he ruined my life...why does it hurt to lose that?" Draco sobbed. "He terrified me...tormented me...I hated him..."

"As much as you want to hate him, you can't. He was still your father, and you still loved him. Just like he still loved you, deep down. He just didn't know how to show it."

That made Draco's sobs increase in volume, and he clung to Harry like a lifeline. Harry tucked the blonde's head under his chin, hand running down his back to soothe him. It felt like a fire in his chest to hear Draco cry, he wanted nothing more than to end his sadness and make him smile again. But not even Merlin himself could bring the dead back to life.

It took time, but eventually Draco's tears ran out, and he fell silent in Harry's arms. He sniffed, pulling back to wipe his eyes with his sleeves.

"Thank you," he said, voice slightly hoarse. "I'm glad you were here."

"If you need me I'm here, that's me." Harry smiled. "Helping Harry."

Draco gave a small smile in return. "I ruined your uniform."

"It's just a uniform," Harry said dismissively. "It's hardly as important as you."

Draco heaved a sighed, taking a few steps back and looking towards the Manor. "I suppose I should stay with Mother..." he murmured.

"I'll take notes in class for you, stay as long as you need to." Harry offered.

Draco gave him another small smile. "You're better to me than I deserve. Thank you."

Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged like it was nothing, but it meant the world to Draco, and he knew that.

The next few days passed by slowly, and Harry had never paid more attention in class before, diligently collecting notes for Draco to use when he returned. It was almost a week before he saw the blonde again, but one day he looked up to see Draco determinedly approaching the Gryffindor table.

"Oh what's he want?" Ron muttered sourly.

Draco stopped in front of Harry, and he looked up expectantly.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything." he said.

"You don't have to. Oh, I got your notes too," Harry pulled his note copies out of his bag and handed it to Draco, who gave him an appreciative smile.

"You're too good Golden Boy." he smirked. "And since I don't really need to work on my Potions much anymore, I guess we won't be seeing much of each other, so I wanted to say thank you before we parted ways."

"Why do we have to part ways?" Harry asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Draco hesitated, glancing back at the glaring Ron. "Because, I'm Draco Malfoy. And I'm not welcome here in Gryffindor territory." he said. "Goodbye Harry, thank you for all your help."

He walked off to the Slytherin table, determinedly not looking at Harry again. Harry turned accusingly to Ron.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Ron cried defensively. "I just told him he needed to back the heck off and I saw straight through his little act. Clearly he got the message,"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped in disapproval. "That's cruel. Although it's odd he did as Ron said though, he's not usually the one to act like that,"

"Like I said, he's changed." Harry said. "Ron I get that you don't like him mate, I do. He's been a git for so long to us but you have to accept that the war changed him. He's trying to be better and you won't see that. It's people like you that will create another war, because you refuse to move on,"

"He's Slytherin. There's no such thing as a good Slytherin." Ron grumbled.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed with a shake of her head.

Harry sighed. He'd never convince him at this rate. He glanced up at Draco, who's eyes flicked up to meet his, before his cheeks flushed red and he determinedly looked away. Harry set his jaw firmly. He wasn't about to give up on this Slytherin.


End file.
